


All But The Groom

by missielynne



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missielynne/pseuds/missielynne
Summary: Wanting to ease Violet's well-meaning concern for her future, Eloise invents an interested suitor for herself. But when her mother wants to throw a party to get to know him (and possibly witness the official engagement), she has to think fast and, thanks to Sophie and Benedict, an unwitting Sir Phillip is drawn into the plot.
Relationships: Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Kudos: 29





	1. Preview

At the knock on her door, Eloise put her book down and turned in her chair. "Come in," she called.  
A few seconds later, her mother strode in and shut the door behind her, her eyes full of concern that she was trying to hide. "Are you all right, dear?" She asked. "I know you're probably feeling a loss with so many gone and living elsewhere."  
"I'm all right, Mother," Eloise told her. "It isn't as if I can't take a carriage and travel whenever I wish." She paused as her mother's eyes widened. "With a chaperone, of course," she finished quickly.  
"I know," Violet nodded. "And I know I promised I wouldn't carry on about you marrying since you seem content, but...dear, I can't deny I'm worried for your future."  
"Well, Mother, I must confess something," Eloise told her, pulling a sheaf of letters out from her desk. "I...I wanted to wait until things were more definite, but...I found a suitor. Here are his letters. We've only corresponded by letter because...because he's very busy with his...travels and whatnot, but-"  
"You've been corresponding with a complete stranger?"  
"Not entirely!" Eloise was quick to reassure her. "Benedict and Sophie know him and said they thought we would suit. And you know my brother would never recommend anyone to me who was wicked or would damage my reputation."  
"No, dear, of course not," Violet sat down on her bed and put a hand to her heart. "I have to say, that eases my mind."  
"I thought it would," Eloise smiled. Then she stood up. "I...I think maybe I should go visit them. See if they've heard any news about when he'll be back."  
"What's his name, by the way?" Violet asked. "Surely he's at least told you his name."  
"John," Eloise said immediately. "Sir John Vickers."  
"Oh, how nice." Violet got up and headed to the door. "Well, I'll let you be on your way. Be careful and say 'Hello' to your brother and Sophie for me."  
"I will," Eloise assured her. Then, when she was sure her mother was otherwise occupied, She ran for a carriage and took off for her brother's cottage, bursting in and panting loudly, but this was so often her way that neither her brother nor Sophie looked up immediately.  
"Hello," Sophie said at last. "Wonderful for you to come by."  
"I've possibly done something terrible and I've brought you both into it as well," Eloise confessed. "I can't apologize enough. Will you help me?"


	2. Making The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise tells her mother about her pretend suitor, Sir John Vickers, then heads off to Benedict and Sophie's to ask for their help in keeping up the ruse.

At the knock on her door, Eloise put her book down and turned in her chair. "Come in," she called.  
A few seconds later, her mother strode in and shut the door behind her, her eyes full of concern that she was trying to hide. "Are you all right, dear?" She asked. "I know you're probably feeling a loss with so many gone and living elsewhere."  
"I'm all right, Mother," Eloise told her. "It isn't as if I can't take a carriage and travel whenever I wish." She paused as her mother's eyes widened. "With a chaperone, of course," she finished quickly.  
"I know," Violet nodded. "And I know I promised I wouldn't carry on about you marrying since you seem content, but...dear, I can't deny I'm worried for your future."  
"Well, Mother, I must confess something," Eloise told her, pulling a sheaf of letters out from her desk. "I...I wanted to wait until things were more definite, but...I found a suitor. Here are his letters. We've only corresponded by letter because...because he's very busy with his...travels and whatnot, but-"  
"You've been corresponding with a complete stranger?"  
"Not entirely!" Eloise was quick to reassure her. "Benedict and Sophie know him and said they thought we would suit. And you know my brother would never recommend anyone to me who was wicked or would damage my reputation."  
"No, dear, of course not," Violet sat down on her bed and put a hand to her heart. "I have to say, that eases my mind."  
"I thought it would," Eloise smiled. Then she stood up. "I...I think maybe I should go visit them. See if they've heard any news about when he'll be back."  
"What's his name, by the way?" Violet asked. "Surely he's at least told you his name."  
"John," Eloise said immediately. "Sir John Vickers."  
"Oh, how nice." Violet got up and headed to the door. "Well, I'll let you be on your way. Be careful and say 'Hello' to your brother and Sophie for me."  
"I will," Eloise assured her. Then, when she was sure her mother was otherwise occupied, She ran for a carriage and took off for her brother's cottage, eventually bursting in and panting loudly, but this was so often her way that neither her brother nor Sophie looked up immediately.  
"Hello," Sophie said at last. "Wonderful for you to come by."  
"I've possibly done something terrible and I've brought you both into it as well," Eloise confessed. "I can't apologize enough. Will you help me?"  
"Well, it depends on what you've done," Benedict replied. "What have you brought us into?"  
"As you know, Mother is no longer insisting I marry outright, but she keeps saying she worries for my future if I don't find someone, especially after she's gone," Eloise said. "We have the same conversation from time to time, and did just this morning, in fact."  
"Oh, dear," Sophie said. "I'm sorry."  
"And that leads me to the bad thing I've done. To ease Mother's mind, I might have...invented a suitor and told her that I met him through the two of you," Eloise confessed. "So if she asks you about it, just agree with whatever she says and invent more details. Please?"  
"I wish you would have said something earlier," Benedict replied. "We could have helped you come up with a much better story."  
Eloise smiled. "So...you'll help me?"  
"Of course," Benedict nodded. "So...what have you told her so far? What's the man's name? No one too well-known?"  
"Sir John Vickers," Eloise repeated. "He has many properties and travels often."  
"Marvelous way to at least postpone a meeting," Benedict complimented. "It's not much, but it's something. We can go from there, can't we, darling?" He eyed Sophie.  
"Of course we can," she nodded. "It shouldn't be difficult." She then looked out the window and noticed that more candles were beginning to be lit for evening. "I think you should stay tonight instead of trying to return home. I'll ask Mrs. Crabtree about preparing a room for you."  
"Thank you," Eloise said. "I would like that."  
"And does Mother know you're here?" Benedict asked. "Or will we soon receive worried letters about your whereabouts?"  
"No, she knows I'm here," Eloise assured him. "I mentioned it before I left."  
"Good." Benedict gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on top of her head. "After your day of travel, can I assume you'd like to rest?"  
"Yes, please." She looked at both him and Sophie. "Good night. And thank you very much for helping me out of this mess."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
"So how do you suggest we help my sister?" Benedict asked Sophie. "We obviously don't know any Sir John Vickers."  
"Yes, but do you remember...what's the name of the man who was married to your cousin Marina?"  
Benedict's eyes lit up. "Sir Phillip Crane! That's close enough! Darling, you're brilliant!" He grabbed her and kissed her soundly.  
"Thank you," Sophie smiled. "I do sometimes come up with a good idea or two, don't I?"  
"So...so we ride over and ask?"  
"Oh, no, that's a terrible idea!" Sophie shook her head. "Well, I suppose if we wanted to be polite about it that's what we would do. But from what I hear, Sir Phillip is very much a hermit and it will take a very important obligation to get him to leave his house, so we'll keep him in mind, wait until your mother decides she wants to hold an engagement party, and then, when we come, we'll bring him as a guest. We'll spend our time until then building his trust." She paused and bit her lip. "Is that terrible? Am I wicked for coming up with such a plan? The poor man's been through so much."  
"It could be wicked," Benedict nodded. "Or, through some miracle, he and my sister could actually find that they suit upon meeting and then we won't even be caught in a lie. In the end, this could be a perfect arrangement for everyone!"  
"Good," Sophie yawned. "Now, if we are to travel tomorrow, I think it would be best to try and get some sleep."  
"I agree," Benedict said, waiting for her to roll over and face him so he could kiss her goodnight. "Sleep well. I love you."  
"I love you too," Sophie smiled. "Pleasant dreams, darling."


	3. Meeting The Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet grills Benedict and Sophie about Sir John and starts planning an engagement party, and then they go to try and make friends with Sir Phillip, who, it is decided, will play the part of the suitor since Violet wants to meet him in person.

The plan was to leave first thing in the morning to meet Sir Phillip. But Sophie and Benedict ended up sleeping much later than they intended to. and it was nearly noon when they found Eloise having a snack in the dining room. "Good morning," she greeted them. "So..any ideas about what you're going to tell Mother?"  
"Yes," Benedict nodded. "Sophie came up with the idea. And it's rather brilliant if I do say so myself."  
"What is it?" Eloise questioned eagerly. "Create a fake man?"  
"No, actually we have...we have a widowed neighbor down the road and Sophie believes he could play the part," Benedict told her. "Named Sir Phillip Crane. A bit of a recluse but we thought we could go and befriend him and then, in case there's a party..."  
"...bring him under false pretenses?" Eloise asked, wide eyed.  
"Not exactly," Sophie shook her head. "It wouldn't do to say 'Come with us to his sister's engagement party and pretend to be the fiance she doesn't have,' would it?"  
"Well, no," Eloise shook her head. "But you're still lying."  
"Not if we just ask him if he wants to come to the party," Benedict shook his head. "We'll bring him and point him out to you, and when Mother asks, you can tell her who he is."  
"Oh, that's wonderful," Eloise scoffed. "Make me do the dirty work. He'll probably hate me on sight!"  
"You never know," Benedict shrugged. "It could work."  
"Well, it's good you came up with this now, because..." She pushed an envelope toward him. "It's from Mother. I believe she wants to interrogate you about Sir John."  
"You know more about him than we do," Benedict pointed out. "Why don't you come with us?"  
"Now how would that look when he's someone you supposedly know and introduced me to?" Eloise asked. "Besides, I don't see that the invitation includes me; just the two of you. So good luck." She grinned. "Oh, and whatever you tell her, be sure and remember what you say so you can tell me."  
"Oh, all right," Benedict nodded. "We'll be sure not to forget anything." Leaving Eloise in the dining room, he and Sophie got a carriage and were soon en route to his mother's.  
"If only it were storming right now," Benedict mused and took Sophie's hand. "It would be like when I first drove us to My Cottage and had that terrible illness. What I wouldn't do for that now."  
"Oh, don't be afraid; it's just your mother," Sophie reminded him with a pat. "You've never been afraid of your mother."  
"Right, but we've never had to tell her a ridicilous story about a fake suitor, either," Benedict reminded her. "What if she doesn't believe us? What if she sees right through it?"  
"We'll say that...say that he's someone I know," Sophie decided. "That way, I can do all the talking and all you have to do is sit and nod if you're nervous."  
"Right," Benedict nodded. "At least in the beginning. What a good idea!"  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
"Benedict! Sophie!"   
Violet smiled and gave them both a kiss on the cheek and a hug as she came to greet them. There was tea and a light breakfast laid out. "I wasn't sure if you'd eaten so I took the liberty of having them prepare something. I hope you don't mind."  
"No," Benedict shook his head and filled a plate. "It's perfect!" He began eating with gusto.   
"My goodness, you're eating like Colin!" Violet observed. "Is anything wrong?"  
"No," Sophie shook her head. "He just...hasn't eaten very much lately. Has a new work started and you know how hard it is to get him to stop when he's doing his art."  
"Yes, of course," Violet nodded. "But really, Benedict, you can't forget to eat."  
Benedict nodded and swallowed. "Yes, of course, Mother. I'll make sure of it."  
"Good," Violet smiled and poured herself some tea, then offered it to the other two. "Now," she cleared her throat once the tea cups were filled. "This Sir John your sister plans on marrying. She said you introduced her. Who is he?"  
"Just an acquaintence of mine," Sophie replied. "When he's not away on business, he gardens a lot. Has a very expansive greenhouse. Went to Cambridge and everything."  
"Oh, my, an educated man with a passion. How nice." Violet grinned.  
"And not too much older than Eloise. A couple of years, I think," Sophie continued. "He's also a baron. Prefers the countryside to London, but...I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult for Eloise to get a carriage if she wants to come and visit."  
"Well, I should hope not," Violet replied. "More tea, Benedict, dear?"  
"Yes, please," Benedict nodded.  
"Eloise says that Sir John has been traveling," Violet remarked, eyes on Sophie. "How long until he comes home at least long enough to meet me and the rest of the family?"  
"Oh, he just...he just arrived yesterday, in fact," Sophie told her. "Benedict and are going to see him after we finish our visit with you. With Eloise, just so we can see for ourselves if they suit as well in person as they believe they did in their letters."  
"What a good idea," Violet smiled. "And would you ask him if an official engagement will happen soon? I'd like to have a small gathering to celebrate."  
Benedict tried not to groan. His mother's "small gathering" would probably involve a few hundred people at least, which would undoubtedly send a man like Sir Phillip who preferred the tranquility of the country screaming from the manor never to return.  
"We'll ask him," Sophie promised.  
They finished their tea and snacks and then Violet less than subtly encouraged them to go on their way. She was apparently more than eager to get the engagement festivities underway now that Eloise's "betrothed" was "home."  
They left and when they were in the carriage and on the road, Sophie smiled and squeezed her husband's hand. "Good job. I think you handled that very well."  
"Thank you," Benedict replied. "So...do you think we should stop and pick up Eloise before we head to Romney Hall?"  
"No," Sophie shook her head. "I think the less he knows before your mother's party, the better. Or do you think that's cruel?"  
"I think it's prudent," Benedict nodded. "And necessary."  
They reached My Cottage and assured Eloise that, thanks to Sophie, everything had gone as planned and their mother hadn't thought anything was odd.  
"Thank you," Eloise smiled. "Thank you, Sophie. What happens now?"  
"Now we go and see the lucky groom," Sophie said. "Befriend him. Get him comfortable with the idea of leaving the country and coming to an engagement party in the city with hundreds of people."  
Eloise's eyes widened. "You think it will be difficult?"  
"Possibly," Benedict nodded. "That's why we have to start now."  
"Should I come too, or do you want me to stay and watch the children?"  
"Stay for now, please," Benedict urged her. "The fewer people we have actually involved in this, the better."  
"If I don't come, how will I know who he is?"  
"We'll indicate him to you," Benedict assured her. "I promise."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
After talking it over, Benedict and Sophie both decided to wait and head to Romney Hall until the next day, after they (and Sir Phillip, presumably) had had a chance to sleep and eat. That plan in place, they went to bed and showed up at breakfast well-rested and ready.  
"Will you paint with us, Father?" Asked Charles as he and the other children met their eyes. "Or are you busy today?"  
"Your mother and I have to run an errand for Aunt Eloise," Benedict told his and Sophie's oldest son. "But it shouldn't take all day. I'm certain we'll return in time to paint together." He ruffled his son's hair and then both he and Sophie took a child in each arm and hugged them the best they could.  
After the dishes were empty, Eloise took the children out to say goodbye to their parents as they rode off in the carriage.  
"I still can't quite believe we're doing this," Benedict shook his head. "We must be mad!"  
"Eloise began this whole mess," Sophie reminded him. "We're just trying to be helpful. And we can always hope that it'll end well in spite of everything and they end up being fond of each other and suiting.  
"Let's hope," Benedict sighed.  
When they got the Romney Hall, Gunning, the butler, was quick to let them in. They didn't know Sir Phillip very well, but of course, being Bridgertons, they weren't unknown, even in the country.  
"If you won't mind waiting, Sir Phillip is in his greenhouse. I will tell him that you are here," Gunning gave a slight bow.  
"Of course," Sophie nodded. "That's perfect, thank you."  
He got them tea then left them to wait and listen to ominous thuds and cries over their heads.  
"What do you think that is?" Sophie asked. "Ghosts?"  
Benedict shrugged. "I'm not certain, but I doubt it's anything that will scare my sister."  
Not long after that, Gunning returned, followed by a rumpled man, covered in dirt with tousled hair. He did his best to wipe himself off and straighten his hair before speaking but it didn't help much. Finally, he just gave up and faced them, his voice gruff and his eyes tired. although they could tell he was trying his best to be polite. "I apologize for keeping you waiting," he said. "Can I guess you're the Bridgertons from down the road? I'm Sir Phillip Crane. What can I do for you?"


End file.
